


Clarity

by NocturnaKnightsWrights



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaKnightsWrights/pseuds/NocturnaKnightsWrights
Summary: Five years after the defeat of Hawkmoth Adrian is struggling to fit in as himself and Chat Noir. After two years living in Italy it is time for him to return home and face his life and as his search for the Peacock Miraculous turns up empty handed he must admit that he can’t do this alone. Marinette however has her dream job, boyfriend, and social circle but she is still hanging on to her friend and partner Chat Noir who has disappeared years ago. To top it all off, the Peacock Miraculous is back in Paris and the holder is after revenge on Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever fanwork. I've held on for it for some time and feel like I can now share it. I have been inspired by many different fanfic writers who are simply amazing. I am not a writer but just write in my spare time to get better. I hope you enjoy!

Dear Adrien,  
I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you in person again! And this time it won't be just a short visit! Nino almost cried when he found out that you were moving back to Paris. I think that this is going to be the best wedding gift even though you aren’t doing it just for him. I think he is getting sick and tired of Alya, Chloe, and me. He says something about “too many women in one place,” and how it should be “illegal.” I don’t think that I should tell you but I know that he misses you. He won’t say anything because it’s not “manly to say so.”  
Honestly, I’m glad that this wedding is almost here and over. Someone is being a bridezilla, and I don’t mean Alya. The closer to the wedding, the worse Chloe is getting. SHE’S NOT EVEN THE BRIDE! I might be harsh but she is driving me crazy! I think she is taking this wedding planner thing a little too far. Remind me to not let her plan mine if I ever get married :) .The most important part is that Alya and Nino are happy with everything and they are. I finished making some last minute decals to Alyas dress last night and everything else is done except for your suite. Thanks again for sending me your measurements. I think I got it the correct size but I do plan on doing some last minute hemming before the wedding. Again, we are all glad that you can make it.  
I’m sorry that I won’t be able to pick you up at the airport. Sadly I will have to get ahead at work so that I can take time off for the wedding but we will have to hang out afterwards. Luka and I are planning on having a little get-together soon and you should come. Everyone would be excited to see you. Rose and Julika keep asking how you are doing.  
Well, I need to go but the next time we talk should be in person.  
Safe travels,  
Marinette

Adrien looked over the letter again. He couldn’t believe that he was moving back to Paris after living in Italy for almost two long years. It was a feeling that was both exciting and nerve racking.

He was excited to be home again with his friends whom he considered his only family. He could spend lazy weekends with Nino playing video games, or chat with Alya about recent politics. But he was mostly excited to see Marinette.

Marinette. Over the last two years he had grown closer to her. She was always there for him, even when things were hard. Infact, when he was persistent about moving to Italy, she never tried to talk him out of it or beg him to stay like Nino and Chloe. She simply said that she would support in whatever decision he made and stand with him. Then when he made the move, she wrote him weekly emails keeping him caught up with everything happening in Paris and their friend circle. It made him feel like he still had a family. And he did among his closest friends.

Over time he began to grow closer to her in ways that never happened naturally when they were face to face. Marinette was always very nervous and shy but when he read her emails her stuttering mess of mumbling and jumping around was more laid out and easy to understand. It was easier to see her and who she was. And with that they had grown close.

It was hard to believe that they had graduated five years ago and in all that time, he only got to know her better in the last two. He started to feel for her in ways he never had before. He looked forward to her weekly letters. It was a little bit of sunshine in his life that brought him joy. Even when he was in dark days her letters seemed to cheer him up. She felt for him and he could feel their grow.

Adrien placed his hand in his pocket and could feel Plagg place a comforting paw on his finger. The cat kwami knew that returning to Paris was hard for him but they both knew that they couldn’t run from the past forever.

Paris was a cold place for Adrien. Ever since that day when he had to take his own father in for causing their city so much grief and pain. That was the day that he had become not only an orphan but also the son of Hawkmoth.

This was how Adrien found himself burdened with his father’s company, a mansion way too big for him, and hundreds of people bombarding him with questions about how he didn’t know his own father was an evil villain. Some believed that he was part of his father’s antics, and others thought he was just stupid. It did not look good for the company and investors were eager to drop out. That was when his father had reluctantly signed over the family business to Adrien to keep it afloat.

Taking upon himself all of the responsibilities of owning a business was no easy task but Adrien didn’t want his mother's legacy to go down with a failing company. He first had to prove himself worthy by meeting with investors and setting plans to straighten the business. One such plan changed the company name to “Agreste” to avoid negative connotations with his father.

But it didn’t matter what he did. He would always be seen as Hawkmoth’s son. It became overwhelming and a huge burden on his life.

Did he run away? Yes, yes he did. He would admit it. He needed to run and get some space but over time he realized that it wasn’t space he needed. Italy became very lonely without anyone to enjoy it with. What he needed was his real family. His family that would never let him down and always be at his side: Nino, Marinette, Chole, and Alya.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Adrien walked down the hall and towards the luggage claim. With one hand holding his briefcase and the other cradling Plagg in his jacket’s pocket, he took a deep breath.

He could make out the yellow outline of Chloe’s maxi dress. Her hair was down only pulled to the side by a silver bee hair pin. It seems that she had possession of her Miraculous full time now. She was searching through the crowd, squinting as she surveyed a swarm of people to his left.

Hesitantly he pulled his arm up in a half wave. When Chloe saw him her face lit up. “Adrikins!” she screamed as she ran towards him. She scoppedd him into a tight hug and continued, “It has been far too long! How was the flight? I hope it wasn’t too uncomfortable. I just hate traveling. It puts such a strain on one’s body. But you look great.”

“Thanks Chlo,” he replied as they parted, “The flight was okay. I’m just glad it’s over. There’s not a lot of room on those planes.”

“Please don’t tell me you flew coach.”

“I think anything else is a waste of money.”

“That’s just ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. Next time you should splurge on first class. It really is worth it.”

“So how are things going with you?” Adrien asked as they approached the luggage carousel wanting to change the subject.

“Oh you know. Same old, same old. Parents are fighting, and they’re wanting me to pick sides. Honestly I’m glad I moved out and on with my life.”

“I see,” he said as he grabbed his suitcase as it came by. “How has the wedding planning been going? Marinette said that you offered to plan the whole thing for Alya and Nino.”

“Then she probably didn’t tell you about how stressful the whole thing has been. This has to have been the hardest event I have ever planned. First the venu was double booked so we had to find someplace else at the last minute. Then the catering called and canceled! The whole thing has been ridiculous!”

“Sounds like it,” Adrien replied, smiling to himself. “Is there anything else that needs to be done? Marinette said something about some last minute hemming. I think I have time to help out with that before the Bachelor's party.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. We can do that in the morning. Nathanel and Luka need you a little early. Didn’t Marinette say something about that in her email? I know she still sends you weekly letters.”

“We do but she must have forgotten.”

“She can be so scatterbrained sometimes,” Chloe said as she rolled her eyes. “I swear.”

“So how is she?” Adrien asked. It was still strange how Chloe and Marinette have gone from loathing each other to good friends in just a few years. Things sure did change after school.

“Marinette? Oh she’s good. I haven’t seen much of her lately. Between her job, helping out with her parents, and Luka she is quite busy. I think she likes it that way though.”

“Luka? She talks a lot about him. Is there..?” He started but couldn’t finish.“Yep,” she said knowing what he meant. “ Luka just got her parent’s permission to marry her. He plans on proposing as soon as the ring is finished. I wonder why she didn’t say anything to you. Why do you ask?”

“Oh it’s nothing,” Adrien said, “It’s been a while since I got to spend time with her and I guess I just missed her.”

“Oh I see,” Chloe smiled. “I don’t tell Luka. He might see you as a threat.” She gave him a playful wink.

“A threat?”

“Seriously Adrien! How could you still not know?” She stared at him but he was still very confused. “Really? The whole class knew it and some even had bets. She liked you and I mean a lot. We all thought that she would one day get the courage to ask you out but I guess not. I don’t know if the feelings are still there but she has moved on.”  
Adrien didn’t know what to do or say. When did Marinette like him? How had everyone else known when he didn’t?

They reached Chloe’s car where he placed the suitcase in and shut the door.

“That doesn't look like much,” Chloe said furrowing her eyebrows with concern. “I thought you said that you were moving back to Paris.”

“I am, I just pack light. I didn’t see the need to bring much because I still own the last house. And if things don’t work out here I may move the company to Italy.”

“Why would you do something like that?” Chloe’s voice lowered with concern, “Adrien, is everything okay?”  
Adrien sat in the passenger seat, running his hand through his hair. “I don’t really know if I can stay here permanently. Coming back just brings back bad feelings and memories.”

“Adrien,” Chloe said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, “You are not like your father. You are kind, courageous, and you have a good heart. I don’t care what anyone says about you and neither will your friends.”

“I know Chlo,” Adrien finally said, “Can we change the subject?”

“Of course,” Chloe said as she pulled out, “You won’t believe what a mess the past two weeks have been.”

/\/\/\/\/\

Adrien walked along the Seine river. He watched how the current gently flowed ahead of him carrying sticks, leaves and other debris. It was strangely soothing.

“Plagg?” he finally called.

“Yes kid,” Plagg responded. Even after spending ten year together and Adrien growing into adulthood, Plagg still called him “kid.” It was a sort of strange comfort. Plagg was the closest thing he had to parents with his mother missing and his father locked up.

“Do you really think coming back to Paris was a good idea?” he finally asked.  
Plagg took his time responding as if examining each word before he said them aloud. “I do. We took time away and now it’s time to move on. I’m not saying that we should run right in and try and tackle all the problems here and now. I think that you need to be back with your friends. Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Chole. They are true friends and will always stand by you no matter what. I even think Ladybug would be happy to see you again as well. She is your partner and would do anything for you.”

Adrien remembered when he first left Paris. He had discussed with Master Fu searching for the lost peacock Miraculous after there had been a sighting in Southern Italy. Using this as an excuse to flee Paris made him feel less guilty about leaving. He didn’t even tell his partner. She must have found out from their mentor because the first time he transformed in Italy, there was a message in his staff from her:

Chat, I don’t really know what you are going through, but I will always be here for you. I want you to know that I miss you, kitty, and if you ever need me, I’m just a call away.

Plagg was right: Ladybug did care for him.

“And what makes you so helpful today?” Adrien teased Plagg who was now laying on his shoulder.

Plagg let out an exaggerated gasp, “Only today? I am always helpful! Especially if you have cheese. That reminds me…” Adrien pulled out a slice of that nasty smelling cheese and handed it to the Kwami who devoured it in one gulp. “Thank you very much,” he said as he flew back into Adriens pocket.

Soon Adrien could see the familiar houseboat docked on the bank. It’s strange, but this place often felt more like home than his own while he was attending school. He could always count on this place to have a break from his usually chaotic life with his friends.

“Hey Adrien!” came a shout from behind him. He turned around to see Nathanael running down the street to him.

“Hi Nathanael,” Adrien called back and waited for him to catch up.

“So you’re really here?” said Nathanael when he reached Adrien. “I didn’t know if you were actually coming back. We thought you were in Italy so long you would never want to come to this old boring place.”

Adrien chuckled. “What do you mean? It’s never boring here. Especially when my best friend is getting married.”

“Crazy, isn’t it? Those two have been together for so long and only recently did Nino pop the question. I’m surprised that Alya didn’t just ask him to marry her.”  
Adrien laughed. That seemed like something Alya would do. When things were taking too long she tended to lose patience and jump into situations head on. That is one thing that made her such a good reporter. She wasn’t afraid to take initiative and run with something.

As Adrien and Nathanael boarded the house boat, they were greeted by the familiar faces of Max, Kim, Luka, Mark, Iven, and some other friends Adrien knew from his school days. Everyone soon fell into comfortable conversation like they used to back in school.

Time seemed to move fast and as it got later they began to wonder where Nino could be. It wasn’t like Nino to miss a party, especially his own bachelors party.

“Sorry I’m late dudes. I hope you didn’t do all the fun stuff without me.”

Adrien laughed, “Running late huh? I almost thought you weren’t going to make it.”

Nino laughed and him and Adrien did a friendly handshake. “Adrien, I didn’t think you would make it tonight. How was the trp?”

“Same old, same old. It’s good to be back. So do you have a picture of the famous ring?” Adrien had seen lots of photos of it on Alya’s social media and messages but he had never heard Nino’s thoughts about it.

Nino pulled out his phone and started scrolling through pictures stopping on one that had the engagement and wedding rings. “I had to get something that would make up for how long she waited. I think this one makes up for it.”

Adrean could see the ring. It was gold with a large red ruby with a princess cut. The wedding ring was the same gold but with white diamonds along the band. Nino’s was similar except he had emeralds. “Dang, that is one nice ring. How did you ever find them?

Nino laughed, “Alya has been dropping hints for the last year. And by hints I mean pictures. I just found what she wanted. I’m not the romantic kind like Luka.”

Everyone gave Luka a glance and he shrugged. He must have seen the confusion in Adrien’s eyes because he went on to explain, “So I’ve kept guitar picks from every concert that I’ve played in that Marinette came to. After some strong adhesive and work I was able to combine them and carve out a ring.”

Luka pulled out a circular object from his pocket and handed it to Adrien. Looking closer Adrien could see the different layers of white, black, and pink. The ring appeared to be well made but needed a finish.

“Wow, Luka,” Adrien admired, ”This is amazing and I know she’ll appreciate the meaning behind it. When were you-”

Everyone jumped when they heard a scream coming from outside. In a hurry the whole party ran up to the stairs and to the deck.

Once there, Adrian could see two figures running down the street and in the direction of the house boat. One appeared to be a slim figure of a lady and behind her a larger looking man. The second held a knife that caught the light of the surrounding street lights.

Adrien got ready to run after them and help when a flash of black and red cut between the boat and the two people.  
Ladybug

Once she was lit by the street lights he got a better look at her. She had grown into a beautiful woman and he barely recognized her. If he didn’t know better he would say that this was a completely different person. Her usual pigtails were replaced by a long fish-tail braid with two long, red ribbons tied around it at the base of the neck giving the appearance of anteni.

Her costume changed as well. She wore a red chinese wedding style dress with black spots and trim that ended just above her knees. It had short sleeves but under it were long black sleeves that ended in red and black gloves. She also had black leggings underneath that ended at her red and black ankle boots.

She swooped in knocking the man to the ground but not hard enough to cause any permanent damage. She then looked towards the crowded boat and pointed in the direction of Nino.

“You there,” She shouted. “Call the cops now!”

She turned around just in time to dodge a punch the man threw towards her head. With one hand she pushed his moving arm over and with the other she pushed the man’s shoulder causing him to fall to the ground again.

Adrien could hear Nino on the phone with the cops telling them to bring help. He ran toward the road to the frightened woman and called out to her.

“Over here,” he shouted. “You will be safe with us until the cops come.”

The woman looked quite concerned but after looking back at the fight between Ladybug and her pursuer, she ran toward Adrien.

Once the lady was safely behind him, Adrien looked up to see the fight commencing with Ladybug. It appeared that the man had had enough and was trying to run from the heroin. Ladybug wasn’t going to let him go and threw her yoyo at him. The string wrapped around the man causing him to fall a third time.

Then the street lit up with red lights from the cop cars. Ladybug waited until they got a little closer, then pulled her yoyo in before using it to make a quick escape.

Adrien looked over at Nino who had run out and waved to the police.

“Why did she run?” he asked with concern in his voice.

Nino let out as slgh then said, “Ever since Chat Noir left she hasn’t had much to do with the media. She avoids attention.”


	2. The Dance

My dearest Ladybug,

Though I am ashamed to say it, I will be leaving Paris. I will most definitely be gone by the time you read this. It appears that I am not strong enough to stay here after all that has happened.

I can’t tell you the reason for my departure but do know that I am not giving up. I have found leads on the peacock miraculous and I feel it is my responsibility to go after it. I was the one after all, who let it get away. I vow not to rest until I know it is safely with the guardian.

I want to thank you for always being such a great partener over the last few years. I really could not ask for a better person to be by my side. I only hope that you feel the same about me.

I know that you will be in great care with the others and Master Fu. I will never be too far away and promise to return when the time is right.

Please forgive me.

Always yours,

Chat Noir

Marinette yawned for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning. She had been up well before the sun and felt that she could fall asleep at any moment.

Chloe insisted that her, Alya, and Alya’s sisters arrive early so that Marinette could make any last minute alterations before the guys showed up.

So far there were no problems. Marinette was good at designing and she knew that not only would the designs be beautiful but they would fit perfectly. She had spent hours taking measurements so that the dresses would be ready that morning. The only thing left on her list was Adrian's pants. She trusted him to take the proper measurements but she preferred to do the hemming after he tried it on. It wouldn’t take very long anyways.

Alaya looked breathtaking. Marinette designed a mermaid style dress with enough room at the bottom for her to walk in and long enough for a trean. The bodice was a v-neck style with short sleeves. This is where most of the work came in. Small white beads were hand sewn on to make a swerling design with great detail. It had taken Marinette over a month to get the design perfect.

Alya was sitting down while Chloe made quick and careful work of her makeup brushes. Chloe had also insisted that she be the one to do Alya’s makeup so it would be “just perfect.” Marinette couldn’t help but wonder if Chloe did these sorts of things with Sabrina before the big fight.

The fight between the two had been nasty with Sabrina thinking Chloe had changed and she was right. Marinette didn’t know exactly why but there was a definite change in Chloe after they graduated school together. It could have been because she had gotten her Miraculous full time or maybe it was because she would stay to hang out with Marinette, Alya, and Nino after spending time with Adrien.

After school Marinette and Chole had made a truce: They would put their feelings towards each other aside while Adrian was around so that they could support him. It was right after Misure Agreste was convicted in court and sent to prison. Adrien had been left alone. Both knew that the need of his friends was greater than the grudges they both held.

With time, Chloe and Marinette’s friendship changed. They started talking to each other without fighting and started to enjoy each other's company.

Then Chloe started having family problems and one night came to Marinette. Her parents were fighting and she didn’t know where to go because Sabrina wasn’t talking to her and she didn’t want to burden Adrian. Marinette invited her to stay the night and invited Alya. The three of them had fun and it became a monthly thing for a while.

“I’m going to check on the guys,” Marinette announced. “I need to do some last minute work on Adrian’s outfit and make sure that Nino is presentable.”

Alya giggled and said, “Ok girl. Don’t be too long and for goodness sakes, make sure he isn’t wearing any of his bracelets.” Alya was referring to the brightly colored bracelets Nino always wore on his wrists since they were young.

“Will do,” called out Marinette as she exited the room. Just down the hall and through a few doors was the room Nino, Adrian, Nathaniel, and Nino’s brothers would get ready in.

Once she arrived she knocked on the door and called, “It’s just Marinette.”

The door opened and she walked in. She could see Nino who had given up at his tie and was allowing Adrian to fix it.

“Do you mind if I borrow Adrian for a moment?” she asked.

Adrian turned around and grabbed her in a huge hug. “It’s been forever! It’s good to finally see you again.”

Marinette blushed a little. If only her past self could see her now. She was not only hugging Adrian, but she was not making a mess of herself. Things change when you grow and she couldn’t help but be embarrassed of her former crush.

“It’s great to see you too,” she said as they pulled apart, “but I only have a few moments.” She grabbed her pencil and used it to hold a messy bun she made of her hair. “Here, stand on this stool,” she said as she pulled some needles out of her bag.

Adrian obayed and Marinette carefully placed the pins in so as not to poke him.

“I assume you are almost ready,” she said, giving Nino a quick glance.

“Yep. We don’t need as much time to get ready as you ladies,” he smirked.

“Well, all this time will pay off when you see your lovely bride-to-be. Also Alya wants the bracelets off. I won’t tell if you have one or two but you need to remove the colorful ones.”

Nino let out a quiet sigh but he knew what was best for him. Marinette watched out of the corner of her eye as he took off all but two of his bracelets. A darker one with grey beads and green one with a triangular pattern.

She wondered how Wayzz was doing. When making their clothes, Marinette made a small pouch for the kwami to rest in. Alya’s, Chole’s, and her own dress had the same pouch hidden in the fabric in a way that wasn't obvious.

While she sewed, she told him all about where to stand, what to do and so on. She was the maid of honor and Adrien was the best man so they did basically the same things. It was easy to catch him up.

“All done,” she said as she tied the last thread to the inseam of the pants. Looking back she was proud of her work.

“Don’t forget the dance,” Nino called out.

“The dance?” Adrien asked, confused.

“Oh that,” Marinette suddenly remembered. “After the bride and groom have their dance and the dances with their parents, the bridesmaids and groomsmen will have a quick dance. I”ll be with you but I do apologize in advance for stepping on your feet. You know me, super clumsy.”

“Ok,” Adrian said, “there’s just one problem with that.”

She could feel her nerves starting to freak out. Oh no. OH NO! Did he not want to dance with her? What did she do wrong to make him not feel comfortable with this? Was it something that she wrote in her letters or was he mad at her for not being able to pick him up from the airport? She must have done something! Now that part of the dance was ruined. Chloe and Alay were going to kill her.

Adrian must have seen the panic on her face because he started laughing. “I just don’t want Luka to get mad that I’m dancing with his lady.”

A wave of relief washed over her. He didn’t have a problem with her. He was somewhat joking and hinting that he didn’t want to make Luka upset. Luka would be fine with it. He and Adrian were good friends and this was for a wedding. It’s not like they were going on a date. Her heart belonged to Luka and he knew it. No crush she had years ago would ever get between them.

But then...Wait. What did he just say? It had been years since anyone called her someone’s “lady.” The masked face of her old partner came to mind. His messy blond hair and bright green eyes peering through to her sole. She hadn’t seen that face in a long time and wondered if she would ever see it again. She wasn’t in love with her old partner but she missed him with her whole heart. They were partners after all and had grown close to one another.

But he was gone.

It had been exactly two years since his last message.

“You don’t need to worry about Luka,” she said in a voice she hoped sounded chipper. “He knows what is going on. We're just friends dancing at our other friends’ wedding. It’s no competition. I should get going.”

She left the room in such a hurry that she didn’t see the concerned look Nino gave in her direction.

/\/\/\/\/\

The wedding was just about to start. Marinette stood next to Adrian waiting for their turn to walk down the aisle. She was now dressed in her bridesmaids dress. It was made of a lightweight, shimmering fabric that looked like a flowing dark red orange waterfall. It was made for autumn so it cut off just above her ankles and it had short, loose sleeves. She loved it and was very pleased with how it turned out.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Adrian looking at her. She smiled at him, making him blush.

“I can’t believe how beautifully your dress turned out,” he whispered, “you are one talented designer.”

“Thanks,” she whispered back, “Do you know what the best part is?”

Adrian shrugged.

“It has pockets!” She said as she put a hand in her side pocket to show it off.

Adrian tried his best to hold in his laughter but a little sound escaped causing Chloe to shush him.

“You men don’t know how lucky you are to have them. Most dresses don’t and even our jeans’ pockets don’t really hold anything. It’s all for show.” Marinette tried to hold back her own laugh as Adrian struggled to make a serious face.

Suddenly everyone quieted down and Chloe shot them both a glare. They turned around and Adrian gave Marinette a wink not unlike someone else who had been invading her mind today.

They walked down the aisle and Marinetter forced her feelings away. Not now.

The ceremony went down without a problem. Alya was crying and Nino was very shaky. The vows they wrote to each other were sincere and beautiful. Everything went as planned, Except Nino’s little brother seemed to be sulking the whole time, but no one could change that.

Most of their friends from school came and were cheering during Alya’s and Nino’s first kiss as husband and wife. It was nice to have everyone back. Even Nathaniel came from England where he studied architecture to be a groom’s man. For the first day in a long time everyone was together again.

Soon it came time for the dance. Alya’s gown flowed beautifully when Nino spun her around. It was just the effect she was hoping for. She would have to remember that for some future designs.

When it was their turn, Adrian walked over and gave her a deep bow, “May I have this dance princess?”

She wished he would stop! Why does he have to make everything sound like it was from him? _Princess_? Really? “Of course, my knight in shining armor,” she said dramatically and took his hand.

Marinette wasn’t a good dancer and was dreading this all week. Luka and her practiced but she was still Marinette, and she was still clumsy. After stepping on Adrian’s several times he leaned in. She thought he was going to ask to take a break but instead he surprised her.

“Relax Marinette, you’re too nervous. Just take a deep breath and allow me to lead.”

She did as he recommended and let the pressure roll down her back.

“See?” he said, “you just needed to loosen up.”

“Thank you. I’m so glad I get to do this with a kind and patient friend like you.”

His face lit up and he gave her a smile. “You’ve always been there for me. Let me be here for you. Even if it is just letting you stomp on my toes.”

Marinette giggled, ”Oh come on I’m not that bad. You should have seen me a few weeks ago. I’ve been practicing.”

“Oh really? I don’t know if I should be flattered that you practiced for me or scared of what you were like before.”

She purposely stepped on his foot almost causing him to lose his balance.

“I think: more scared,” She teased and they both laughed. “So you’re back for good?” she asked hopefully.

He sighed and looked like he was searching for the right words. “I hope to,” he finally said,”To be honest, it’s been really nice being back here with everyone again. I didn’t realize how much I missed this place.”

“I’m so glad! We all have missed you so much. If you ever need anything just let me know.”

“I know,” he said staring into her eyes, “You’re an everyday ladybug. Thank you.”

They hadn’t realized the song had ended until Luka came and tapped Adrian on the shoulder.

“Do you mind if I cut in?” he asked kindly.

“Not at all,” Adrian replied. “My poor toes could really go for a break.”

It was childish, but Marinette stuck out her tongue and said, “You're just jealous of my excelet dancing skills.”

Luka gave her a look that said “stop it” but Adrian just jokingly replied,

“I do believe it is Lukas turn to experience your ‘excellent dancing skills,’” and walked off laughing.

Marinette looked at Luka. “Shall we?” she asked. It was just him and her.

“You two were having fun,” he commented. She searched in his eye to see if he was upset but they hid the answer at least to her knowledge.

“It’s good to see him again,” She responded. “But I’ve been looking forward to spending the evening with you.” He smiled and gave her a delicate kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the evening was great. She spent more time dancing with Luka (even though she stepped on him a few times), watched Alya shove cake into Nino’s mouth, and visited with old friends.

Everyone decided to hang out at Luka’s family house boat in two days (his mother had left to see the world and left it to him and Julika). It was big enough for everyone and there wasn’t a need to keep extra quiet being so far from other homes.

After they saw Alya and Nino off, Luka walked her home. She didn’t live too far from the venue and it was a beautiful autumn night. The trees had started to change colors almost matching with the reds and oranges Alya used for her wedding. Everything was quiet and peaceful as if the whole world was sleeping.

They walked hand in hand just enjoying eachothers company.

At her apartment door they kissed good night and Luka asked, “So what are your plans tomorrow?”

“Well for one I’m sleeping in. Second, tomorrow is a sweats and t-shirt kind of day. Last is pizza.”

Luka laughed, “Then I’ll have to join you sometime.”

“Sounds good,” she replied, “Just don’t wake me up.”

“I promise I won’t,” he said and gently kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

Once the door was shut, Tikki flew out from her puse. “That was so amazing Marinette! I’ve never been to a modern wedding before. It was so much fun. And your designs were cute.”

“Thanks Tikki,” Marinette said and she brushed her hair, “I’m glad you had fun. Did you get enough Macarons?”

“Yep! They were yummy!”

“I’m glad. What was the last wedding you went to?”

“Well, it was hundreds of years ago. My last Ladybugg married her Chat Noir. A lot of my Ladybugs married their partners.”

Marinette was a little nervous to ask, “Is that part of being Ladybug? Marrying Chat Noir?”

“Yes and no. The bond between the two Miraculous holders is meant to grow stronger the more they work together. For some, they find love in this relationship. For others it’s different. Being with a non-Miraculous holder is really challenging. Some are able to do it and some never marry.”

Marinette had mixed feelings about this. It was nice to know she wasn’t expected to marry her partner (wherever he was), but it also built on her fear of telling Luka who she really was. She had avoided telling him for fear that he would reject her or think she’s a crazy person who dresses up as a superhero and runs around all night (even if it was true).

“It’s okay Marinette,” Tikki said, almost knowing her exact thoughts. “Luka is a great person with a kind heart. I’m sure when you tell him he will be understanding.”

“Thanks Tikki,” Marinette said. “But on the other hand, do you think that Chat will ever come back?”

“You have been thinking about him a lot today,” Tikki said. It wasn’t a question.

“I guess I have. I don’t know. I just was thinking. It’s been almost a year since Master Fu died and I thought he would have shown up by now. I hope that he’s okay.”

“I’m sure he can take care of himself Marinette.”

“Thanks Tikki. What do you say we go on patrol?”

And with that Ladybug zipped out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I haven't given up. Life just go busy.


End file.
